Eggman Empire
The Eggman Empire is a Faction in the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. Summary The Eggman Empire is an empire created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik to assist him in his various attempts at conquering the world. Though normally stopped in its bids by Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies, its technologically advanced prowess has actually enabled it to successfully gain control of entire planets at various points. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Dr. Eggman *Regina Ferum/Iron Queen (Formerly) *Jun-Kun (Formerly) *Snivley (Formerly) *Orbot *Cubot *Acnologia *Judar *Dr. Starline *Neo Metal Sonic *Infinite the Jackal *Empress E. the Fennec fox Military Leaders *Grandmasters **Dimirti (Formerly) **Menniker (Formerly) **Moritori-Rex (Formerly) **Luger (Formerly) **Kragok **Lein-Da **Remington (Formerly) **Komi-Ko (Formerly) **Xenin (Replaces Remmigton) **Pir'Oth Ix (Replaces Dimirti) **Crush the Echidna (Replaces Menniker) **Gae-Na (Replaces Komi-Ko) **Dr. Finitevus (Replaces Luger) **Benedict the Echidna (Replaces Moritori Rex) *Egg Bosses **Abyss the Squid **Akhlut the Orca **Axel the Waterbuffalo **Battle Lord Kukku XV **Bride of the Conquering Storm **Cassia Pronghorn **Clove Pronghorn **Maw the Thylacine **Mordred Hood **The Foreman (Metropolis) **Nephthys the Vulture **Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **Tundra the Walrus **Wendy Naugus *Sub-Bosses **Beauregard Rabbot **Diesel **Drago Wolf **Duck "Bill" Platypus **Hugo Brass **Razorklaw **The Foreman (Nerb) **Bowser (Non-Canon) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Freelance operatives **The Deadly Six ***Zavok ***Zazz ***Zomon ***Master Zik ***Zeema ***Zor **Sleet **Dingo **Shadow the Hedgehog (Formerly) **Rouge the Bat (Formerly) **Dante Nantal (Formerly) **Spike the Porcupine (De-Facto) **Sonar the Fennec (De-Facto) **Trevor the Mole (De-Facto) **Annydiel the Dog *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Rough the Skunk **Tumble the Skunk **Aeon the Hedgehog *Bowser Jr. (Non Canon) *Kamek (Non Canon) *Captain Basilisx (Non Canon) *The Koopalings (Non Canon) **Larry (Non Canon) **Luidwig (Non Canon) **Wendy (Non Canon) **Roy (Non Canon) **Lemmy (Non Canon) **Iggy (Non Canon) **Morton Koopa Jr. (Non Canon) *Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider ***Jimmy *Sonic X **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Battle Bird Armada **Battle Kukku the 16th **Dr. Fukurokov *Witchcarters **Focke-Wulf (Brainwashed) **Bearenger (Brainwashed) **Carrotia (Brainwashed) *Dark Legion **Eli-Za (Formerly) **Shade the Echidna (Formerly) **Cynthia the Echidna (Formerly) **Kanewisher **Sergeant Rykor **Syntar **Darkioss THE Echidna *The Destructix **Fiona Fox **Scourge the Hedgehog **Sergeant Simeon **Predator Hawk **Flying Frog **Dante Nantal (Formerly) **Lily Nantal (Formerly) **Mayo Nantal (Formerly) **Eclipse the Darkling **Mephiles the Dark **Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg **Calypso La'Crosse *Yagyu Clan **Yagyu Lord (Regional Sub-Boss) *Raiju Clan **Lightning Lynx Military Units Infantry Vehicles (Ground) *Egg Camels *Egg Mobile **Eggwalker *Egg Tank **Egg Hammer Tank *Egg Destroyer Battlesuit **Egg Kong **Egg Dragoon **Black Eggman *Bot Bus *Koopa Tanks (Non Canon) Vehicles (Aquatic) *Egg Submarine **Egg Turtle *Koopa Ships (Non Canon) Vehicles (Space) *Egg Jet *Egg Bomber *Egg Saucer *Nega-Wisp Armor *Saucers (Non Canon) Vehicles (Airborne) *Egg Hawk *Egg Balloon *Egg Eagle *Egg Falcon *Egg Salamander *Egg Devil Ray *Egg Beetle *Big Arm *Blimpnik *Laundro-Mobile *Weather Globe *Gachapandora Ships (Airborne) *Eggman Fleet **Original ***Egg Carrier ***Wing Fortress ***Flying Battery ***Sky Fortress ***Egg Cauldron ***Various marine life based airships ***Final Fortress ***Grand Egg Imperial ***Egg Fort ***Egg Fort II ***Faceship **Current ***Egg Gunship ***Egg Battleship ***Egg Carrier ***Egg Assault Ship ***Egg Merchant Ship ***Egg Troopship ***Egg Frigate ***Egg Cruiser ***Egg Destroyer ***Egg Dreadnought ***Egg Fire Ship ***Egg Trawler ***Egg Torpedo Ship ***Egg Trireme ***Egg Galleon ***Egg Monitor ***Egg Longship ***Egg Aviso ***Egg Missile Destroyer ***Egg Support Ship ***Egg Capital Ship ***Egg Flagship/Egg Command Ship ***Egg Mother Ship *Koopa Airships (Non Canon) Stations *Death Egg **Egg Hanger *E.G.G. Station *Death Egg Mk.II *Space Colony Ark *Dead Line *Silver Castle *Egg Utopia |-|Weaponry= Military Weapons Classics Civilization Stats Tier 6: Digital: While the Eggman Empire has rarely gained a substantial amount ground, it has still managed to build bases within certain territories that give the empire a degree of control in some parts of the world. Having the engineering genius of Dr. Eggman at the helm, the empire possesses disastrously destructive machines, nigh-impenetrable fortresses, diabolical robots, and tools of Eggman's own design that could have conquered the world many times over. Power Source Science: Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots, warships, and other mechanical inventions he has created. Owing to his masterminding plots and schemes, he was also shown to be a genius in strategy and tactics. The Metal Virus makes contact with active organic tissue, be it either in flora or fauna, the virus will spread across the organic matter of the subject and transmute it into a metal-like substance. In the case of fauna that has been transmuted by the virus, their metallic makeup will retain the flexibility of organic matter. The virus will also rob the subject of their free will and make them subservient to Dr. Eggman's orders. It also causes aggressive tendencies without direction. Like an actual virus, the Metal Virus is contagious, and its infection can be transferred immediately through the slightest touch with subjects infected by the virus. Divine: The Phantom Ruby, also known as the mysterious gemstone, is an inter-dimensional gemstone of incredible power. The Phantom Ruby's exact powers are based on virtual reality manipulation. It takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain creating a new reality for them, and create virtual projections that have mass and form to interact with the world around them. This includes empowering and altering beings. When touched, the Phantom Ruby, as a default, seems to generate an illusion of whatever the person who touched it most desires, although these only last as long as it is being physically touched by the person. When used, the Phantom Ruby creates a by-product known as the Ruby Mist, a mist-like substance that distorts space-time within it. Power Stats DC: Multi-Solar System: the Final Egg Blaster destroyed an entire star system. Moon: The Eclipse Cannon from the Eggman space Colony ARK with only a few emeralds is enough to destroy half of the moon (Planet When all seven Chaos Emeralds are combined). Multi-Continent: The Strength of Eggman's elite units which can act as bosses for Sonic and his friends. Multi-City Block-Wall: Eggman Soldiers which can give Sonic trouble from time to time where a Grounder can drill right through solid rock walls. Durability: Unknown: The Final Egg Blaster and the Space Colony ARK. Multi-Continent: The strength of Eggman's elite machines which can endure attacks from Sonic. Multi-City Block-Wall: seeing as Grounders can continuously drill through rock walls, it should stand to reason that even other robots can have their equivalent standard durability as well. Speed: Massively FTL+: Final Egg Buster can travel at this speed. 965,001,600c within a few seconds to another star system. Sub-Relativistic: Space Colony ARK can fire a beam at this speed. Sub-Relativistic: Elite Machines which can either react to and/or tag Sonic at around this speed. Superhuman: Regular Robots standard speed (Likely Higher in a few special cases) Skills The Eggman Empire is known to take many mystical items when ever convenient or possible for them to power their machines or forward their plans for world domination or to destroy Eggman's enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. Strengths/Pros The Eggman Army claimed parts of the planet through the might of its Egg Army and Badnik Horde, as well as the advanced technology created by Eggman and his underlings. The Eggman Empire has still managed to build bases within certain territories that give the empire a degree of control in some parts of the world. A huge armada of battleships, the Egg Fleet is enhanced with with guns and cannons capable of large scale bombardments. Weaknesses The empire is led by an overconfident leader as Eggman tends to underestimate his enemies from time to time which leads to quite numerous defeats.